


Christmas Feast

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Suffering Dean, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil!Sam has his very own special christmas feast.  Implied non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphekka_alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alphekka_alpha).



Sam slid his tongue over the skin, licking over the sticky mixture of cream and brandy butter, the flavours mixing with Dean's own personal taste. His own Christmas feast spread out for him.

He grinned as Dean trembled. Dean hated being Sam's whore; yet enjoyed for the most part, what Sam did to him.

Sam liked the rebellion, Dean fighting him. He enjoyed the challenge; loved overpowering Dean with his body, holding him down, hands bruising as he took what he wanted.

Dean still hadn't learnt to embrace the pain but Sam knew he would ... eventually. He had no choice.


End file.
